As electrical stringed musical instruments become more sophisticated, the electronics of the instruments are controlled largely by computer processors. These processors allow instruments to mimic the tonality, loudness, reverberation and timbre of almost any electronic component. Unlike the electric stringed musical instruments of the past, where changes of on-board electronics were largely the only method of changing the sound of a particular instrument, computerized electronics can allow changes of the sound of an instrument without changing out the electronics or buying a new instrument. However, changing computerized processors of electrical stringed instruments generally requires technical assistance that is costly and time-consuming, or a level of technical expertise beyond that of most musicians.
Therefore, a need exists for a standard electronics module for providing simple and rapid electronic exchange, wherein such a module could be placed into a cavity formed in the instrument body and provide control of all of the electric stringed musical instrument electronics.